Gifts From the Heart
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: Oneshots about the guys giving their valentine gifts. Third chapter: Jack always loved Carly's eyes and so he makes a way to always see them. Couples Tenpei/DexterxRuka/Luna YuseixAki/za JackxCarly Ushio/TrudgexMikage/Mina RuaxSecret. Leave a review pleas
1. Tenpei's Love Angel

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine. Otherwise I would make sure 4Kids wouldn't du(m)b down the plot.

Chapter Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Humor

Setting: Characters ages are maybe 13? Hmm... I don't think it really matters here though.

Summary:

Tenpei tries to give his valentine a gift but Rua is in the way.

Note: I use the Japanese names always never Dub.

Tenpei Hayano - Dexter

Ruka/Luca - Luna

Rua - Leo/Leonard/Luka

* * *

Gifts from the Heart

Tenpei's Love

You're my Angel

I am currently at Rua and Ruka's home. Rua and I were dueling in their yard. Ruka was watching nearby sitting on a bench. It's Valentine's Day today. And I got the perfect gift to give to her. Problem is…

"Hey Tenpei, focus on the duel!" Rua shouted from the other side of the field.

"Ah!" I said surprised when his Morphtronic Celfon attacked me directly resulting in losing my remaining life points ending our duel. Not to mention causing me to fall backwards. My glasses almost falling off in the process. The Solid Vision faded away whilst Rua and Ruka sprinted towards me.

"Geez Tenpei! Your game is off." Rua said annoyed brows furrowing that I didn't play my best in our duel.

"Sorry." I apologized smiling and feeling awkward having fallen down. "I just had something on my mind." I said as I straightened out my glasses and used my hands to stand myself back up.

"Are you ok?" Ruka asked kind as always. I nodded to her unable to speak as I felt a little heat creep up to my face. Feeling a little self conscious under her gaze.

"I want a rematch Tenpei since you weren't serious that time." Rua demanded eyes narrowing and arms folded across his chest. Clearly he was angry by the way I handled the duel.

"Sure." I said trying to appease him. It didn't work as his eyes remained narrowed.

"Before you guys Duel again let's have some snacks." Ruka announced as she headed towards the glass doors leading to their living room. Rua's mood immediately brightened at the mention of food and forgot his anger towards me. Rua and I followed after her.

"Can you make us some sandwiches?" Rua told more than asked already expecting her to say yes.

"Why don't you make your own?" Ruka asked slightly annoyed at the way Rua asked.

"Oh please Ruka?" Rua begged his sister.

"Fine, fine." She gave in to the puppy dog eyes routine Rua gave her. I laughed lightly at their antics. "What drinks would you guys like?" she inquired as we got into the living room.

"Just some pop." Rua and I sat down on the sofa. He flicked the holovision on and tuned it on to King Jack Atlus's latest match. Ruka meanwhile walked to the kitchen. Ah! This is my chance.

"I'm gonna go help Ruka." I told Rua who was now transfixed on the King's Duel. He waved his hand signaling that he heard. And I ambled myself to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I saw Ruka busy making our sandwiches. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, kind and a very caring sister to Rua. She seems to have noticed me by the doorway.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked her eyes focused on me. I felt the heat return to my face.

"I-I-I just t-thought that y-you might need some help." I stammered. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. Feeling foolish of my stuttering.

"There's no need. I'm done anyway." She said oblivious to my embarrassment. She put the sandwiches on a plate and the plate and glasses full of pop on a tray.

"I see." I laughed a bit out of nervousness. She started lifting the tray off the kitchen counter. If she leaves now I'll lose my chance to give her my gift.

"Wait." I said. She looked at me mentally asking if there was something else I wanted as she put the tray back down. "It's just that…" I pulled my gift out of my right pocket. And just lifted it to her direction and said "Here. Happy Valentine's Day!" I kept my head down not wanting her to see my blush. I looked up as I felt her hand brush against mines as she took the gift from me. I stood up straight feeling my blush fading away. She started pulling the red bow off the pink box and lifted the lid. She smiled even brighter as she pulled out the two duel monster cards from the box. They were Guardian Angel Joan and Cestus of Dalga.

"I just thought you might like to add these to your deck." I looked away feeling the blush threatening to come back.

I wonder if she understands that the reason why I decided to get her Guardian Angel Joan was because I think she's so beautiful and kind and radiant just like that angel depicted in the card. I wonder if she understands that the reason I got her Cestus of Dalga was because I wish her to be strong and not frail and sickly that she sometimes gets. I wonder if she understands that I like her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. She walked back to the kitchen counter and pulled two boxes out from a drawer.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said handing me the white box with a red ribbon on it. I opened the gift not surprised to see the white chocolates in the box. It was a tradition after all for girls to give chocolate to their male friends on this day.

"Thanks." I said calm again.

"I really like your gift." She said and kissed me on the cheek. In shock I didn't notice her walk back to the counter getting the tray and exiting the kitchen. When I finally got over the shock I felt my face go all red and then I got out the kitchen and sat myself on Rua's right seeing that Ruka was by his other side. My face was still all red.

Ruka handed a box to him and Rua opened it and started devouring the dark chocolates in it. "Happy Valentine's Day Rua."

"Ah! Valentine's was today?" Rua questioned. I guess he forgot to get Ruka a present.

"It's fine. I expected you to forget anyway." Ruka said happily.

"I'm sorry Ruka." Rua apologized. "I'll get you something later I promise." Rua said apologetically.

"It's fine. It's fine." She insisted that she didn't mind.

"How about you Tenpei? Did you get Ruka something?" If possible I felt my face blush even more.

"I already gave it to her." I managed to say without stammering.

"What was it?" I grabbed a chocolate in my box and stuffed it in my mouth to not have to answer him.

"It's a secret." Ruka said blissfully.

"But I don't want to end up getting you the same thing."

Ruka looked towards me. "Trust me Rua. It was a very special gift." Rua just looked at me questioningly. While Ruka giggled at my red face. I felt more blood rush to my cheeks. I might as well be like my bow tie.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have written stories just for Valentine's Day/Week. It's all about the guys giving their Valentine their gifts. I will update this daily for until I run out of stories.

This was fun to write. I adore the idea of Tenpei having a crush on Ruka. It would just be too cute! ^o^ Is the coupling cannon? fannon? Who knows? Hehe...

And yes in Japan it is a tradition for girls to give chocolate to all their male friends on Valentine's day. Some do only give to their valentine. But in general from the Mangas I've read girls will give chocolates to all their friends. Usually handmade. But can be bought too since not all of us can cook well. Like well me. Hehe...

Next day's story will be Yusei and Aki. Do leave a review on your way out!

Happy Valentine's Day

Till tomorrow.

~LMG


	2. Yusei's Love Roses

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine. If it were there would be a lot of fan service. *coughyuseiandakicough* Man I hate this sore throat.

**Chapter Rating: T I've warned you! So don't complain to me later.**

Genre: Romance

Setting: Two or three years after the series.

Summary:

Yusei finds a way to express his love towards Aki by learning the language she understands most.

Note: I always use the Japanese names. Never the Dub.

Yusei Fudo - Yusei Fudo

Aki Izayoi - Akiza Izinski

Note: Some scenes are inspired by various Fan Art. Just take out the spaces when copying and pasting the link on the address bar.

* * *

Gifts From the Heart

Yusei's Love

Roses Just for You

In a rose garden a young man was busy hand picking roses for his love.

I wiped the sweat of my brow as I continued to search for the perfect roses to make Aki's Valentine's gift.

It's been 3 months now since Aki and I started dating. It was a very complicated relationship. After defeating the Dark Signers and restoring peace to Neo Domino and having Daedalus Bridge completed there wasn't much need to keep seeing each other. However the twins had other ideas. They've tricked us in going into dates. At first it was all very annoying. Getting hand cuffed together by Rua(Fan Art inspired memory: http : //black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /HANDCUFFED - 82713895), suddenly leaving us alone on Halloween (Fan Art inspired memory: http : //black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /HALLOOOOWEEEEEEN - 101488528), getting manipulated under the mistletoe by Ruka (Fan Art inspired memory: http: //black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /Mistletoe - 101205147 ). But every time we went through the dates they've set up I've gotten to know Aki a little better. And eventually fell in love with her. I guess I should be thankful to the twins for that. I started officially asking her out without the twins prompting. That first time she questioned why I wanted to go on a date with her. I just told her I liked her company.

I found the last rose that I needed and clipped it off its roots. I started my trek back to where my D-Wheel was.

It was very awkward at first. Not knowing much of anything about courtship. But somehow I got through it with Ruka's help. It was a little embarrassing to ask a thirteen year old but it was better than the alternative which was to ask the only other female I know which was Martha for help. And I don't think I could ever take that kind of embarrassment. She was practically a mother to me. Plus Ruka's advice were very helpful.

Lifting the seat off the D-Wheel I took out a ribbon and a card in the compartment. Then I arranged the roses. Happy with the result I put the bouquet in the seat compartment and rode off to deliver it to Aki.

Lately our relationship has been worrying. It has been getting hard to have our weekly Saturday dates ever since she decided to take charge of the Arcadia Movement to correct her mentor's mistakes. Whilst I would be busy being daily challenged for the title of Duel King. I miss the feeling of her beside. I miss the feeling of her with me when we were riding my D-Wheel(Fan Art inspired memory: http://black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /Aki-Yusei- D-Wheel- vers-I-love- 83209084 ). I miss her rare genuine smiles. I miss the feeling of her hand wrapped around mine as we walked through the park. I just miss her. But of course I couldn't tell her that. I was never good with words.

Arriving at the Arcadia Movement building I walked reaching the receptionist asking her to have the bouquet delivered to Aki's office. I walked out of the building and rode back to the park.

And today would be our first Valentine's Day. I was able to cancel all my duels for the day but Aki couldn't cancel her meetings for the day. And I couldn't ask her to spend the day with me just because it was Valentine's Day. Arcadia Movement is her passion now. And I can never take that away from her. Hopefully she'll understand that I need her with me right now. Even if it's just for a moment I want to see her.

In the newly repaired Arcadia Movement building Aki sat in her office talking on the phone trying to convince a client to donate some money to her charity organization. She was still talking when a knock was heard on her office door. Her secretary came in. Aki held up her hand signaling that she was still on the phone. She swiveled her chair around facing the window and finally ended her conversation.

"What is it Elie-san?" she asked quickly to ask what was so urgent that it would interrupt her work.

"Someone dropped off something for you personally." The petite woman squeaked still afraid of her new boss. Aki's serious nature and new office wear combined gave off an aura of great power and control. Which was for the better as Aki took on the role of chairwoman quite seriously.

"Just bring it in."

"Yes Mam!" The girl then brought in a bouquet of flowers consisting of twelve roses. She left the flowers on Aki's table and left.

Aki curios on who sent the roses stood up from her chair, walked around her desk and reached for the bouquet. The bouquet was arranged into a lovely pattern. At the very center there was one white rose in full bloom beside it were two pink rosebuds one bent to the right and the other to the left and surrounding these three roses were nine red rosebuds. All of the roses lacked thorns and were bountiful with leaves. The roses were beautifully bound together by a red ribbon knotted on the left. There was a card by the ribbon. Aki pulled it out of the bouquet and read its contents.

_Starose_

_I hope to see you there_

_~Yusei_

Aki was overwhelmed with emotion at the message Yusei was trying to send to her. Quickly she exited her office shocking her secretary and staff as she walked to get to the elevator.

"Izayoi-sama, where are you going?" Elie chased after her boss charcoal eyes surprised by her boss' unusual behavior.

"Elie-san, please reschedule today's meetings to another day." Aki told her with a smile. Elie almost tripped at her boss' surprisingly good mood.

"Yes. But what shall I tell them?"

"Tell them Happy Valentine's Day." Aki said blissfully as she went in the elevator.

"Eh?" Elie sounded beyond surprised now. "Wait! Izayoi-sama!"

"Elie would you put those roses in a vase for me? Thanks." Aki called out as the elevator doors slid closed.

Aki waited for her limousine to come pick her up at the parking lot basement. As it arrived she told her driver to take her to the park. In the limo she started changing clothes as the limo then drove her to her desired destination.

She arrived at the park and stepped out of the limo feeling more comfortable in her regular clothes. She walked following the familiar path to their secret place.

She arrived at the rose garden that reminded her so much of her favorite field spell card. Except this rose garden was more peaceful as all the roses lacked thorns in this garden. She walked through it hoping to find Yusei as she did. When she found the bench where he would always insists on sitting she started questioning herself if she arrived too late and that Yusei not wanting to wait further may have already left. She looked down sadly eyes pained at the thought. He couldn't have left. She thought to herself. This was their garden the place where they first proclaimed their love to each other. Behind her, arms gently wrapped around her frame. She turned her head and saw him smiling at her. (Hugging scene inspired by: http: //black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /Sakura -s- Tree -YuAki- 89036331 )

"I knew you'd come." Yusei said simply happy to be with her. She smiled and her cheeks grew pink hearing those words.

He released her from his grasp momentarily and instead intertwined their fingers. She felt his ungloved hand holding hers tenderly. They walked side by side and sat on the bench. Their hands rested on the space between them. For a time they were silent happy just being with the others presence.

"Thank you for the roses you sent me." She said quietly while Yusei with his thumb stroked circles on her hand . She remembered the rose bouquet she received in her office. And the message it was telling her.

"There's one more." He said reaching for a small box underneath the bench taking the lid off he lifted out a glass rose. He turned towards her and handed the delicate rose to her. And she accepted it with her right hand and held the rose deftly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He greeted to her smiling the smile only meant for her.

She was awed by the beauty of the gift. The glass rose was in full bloom and its petals and two leaves had a gold trim. Its long stem was gracefully smooth free of thorns.

She turned towards him. "I love you Yusei." She said voice overflowing with all the love she had for him, her freehand searching for his marked one.

"And I love you Aki." He echoed his own love for her.

Slowly their faces grew closer and closer. Eyes gently slid closed as their lips met telling their undying love for the other.

In the sky of Neo Domino the clouds parted letting the stars twinkle their light and the moon shone smiling down at the lovers. Fireflies flitted through the garden sharing their own glow to them. Yes this was their garden, the garden where they first proclaimed their love to each other, had again and always will. This was their Starose Garden.

(Kiss Garden scene inspired by: (http: // worldstraveller . deviantart . com /art /A- Kiss- in- the- Black- Garden- 105711546 and also: http: // black-elixe . deviantart . com /art /Kiss- Me- 105707604)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Again with the no reviews? The fave brightened up my day though. You know who you are!

Did everyone have a Happy Valentine's Day? Me? It was same as always. Got some chocolates from friends. Hmm!

So how was it? Good? Bad? OOC much? Or did I make enough cause for the somewhat non-canon personalities? I still love this though. Whatever you might say.

I made Yusei into such a romantic. Heehee!

Can you guess what Yusei's rose bouquet's message to Aki was? These are the sites I used to make that scene possible. Just take out the spaces.

http://www . flickr .com/ photos/ mousha/ 207102461/

http://www . angelfire .com/ journal2/ flowers/ roses4. html

The first one to get it or close to it can ask me to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's oneshot fanfic.

The glass rose also has a message in it. An image of it located below. And like above if you can guess it right you can ask me to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's oneshot fanfic.

http://www . keywestglassman .com/ images0708/ rose30gsm . jpg

**RULES:**

1. You have until next Sunday to private message me your answers. That's February 22. Late entries will be disregarded.

2. You can only send your answers once. So really think about it. As the language of roses is very complicated. Some interpret it differently.

3. You can enter answers for both the rose bouquet and glass rose.

4. The first thing you must write in your Private Message is "**Rose Bouquet Message" **if you're sending your answer for the rose bouquet. **"Glass Rose Message" **if you're sending our answer for the glass rose message. You can put both in a single Private Message. Just make sure I can understand which one is the rose bouquet message and which is the glass rose message.

5. You can't win both. I will choose who got the Rose Bouquet Message best. And if they also got the Glass Rose Message I'll disregard that answer.

6. You will be informed if you won or not next Monday and some rules regarding your fanfic prize. That's February 23.

7. No complaints if you don't win. This is after all supposed to be a fun activity for Valentine's Day/Week.

8. Leave a review! Ok this is not really necessary. But still I wish for all of my readers to leave a review. Please?

The next chapter will feature Jack and Carly. Again do leave a review.

Till tomorrow.

~LMG


	3. Jack's Love Eyes

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine. If it were I would make sure Carly comes alive again and she and Jack proclaim their love for each other.

**Chapter Rating: T I've warned you! So don't complain to me later.**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Setting: Two or three years after the series.

Summary:

Jack always loved Carly's eyes and he makes a way so that he could always see them.

Note: I had trouble describing clothes and accessories. If you want to see what I was trying to describe there are links available at the bottom of the story.

* * *

Gifts From the Heart

Jack's Love

Your Beautiful Eyes

Deciding to move in with Carly was something I'm not all that proud off. I'm a man after all. I should be able to provide for myself. But Carly's rationalizing of my situation to me it couldn't be helped. I refused to go back the Duel King's mansion as long as I haven't beaten Yusei and regained my title. And I refused Mikage's offer to let me stay in Goodwin's mansion. That left me with little options. And since I didn't want to end up dwindling down my albeit large but limited funds on a hotel room Carly's offer was the only one left to accept.

I don't even understand why she offered. What with having ended up as enemies at one point. I was even the one to Duel her and almost ended her life as I defeated her. It was only a lucky thing that Red Demons Dragon was able to defeat her Earthbound God - Assla Piscu. And that it somehow ended up saving her life.

Despite everything that happened I still couldn't understand why she disregarded my warning to her and chose to get involved with that misadventure. She told me that it was to save her job by "getting the scoop about the Signers". But I know better now.

The story did save her job, even got her a promotion and a raise enough to move us in a bigger apartment (She insisted on moving while I insisted paying half of the rent). She was now the number one reporter in all of Neo Domino sought after by many News Stations.

And today she was covering a Valentine's Ball a charity event hosted by the new head of the Arcadia Movement Aki Izayoi.

"Why should I go exactly?" I demanded an explanation as I tried to fix my tie. This swallow-tailed white tux aggravated me as I was still unused to these formal parties. I ended up just tangling the purple strand of cloth.

"Because it's a Valentine's Ball!" Carly proclaimed like it was the most important thing to occur clasping her hands to her heart. "Everywhere there would only be couples and with us there there'll be and then there's this and that could happen…" I tuned her out when she started babbling nonsense. Learning this was the best way to handle her when she gets like this.

Looking at the mirror I tried again to fix my tie and ended up with a lopsided bow one side clearly bigger than the other and a piece of the tie hang down like a tail. I narrowed my eyes at the uncooperative bow. Carly noticing my dilemma snapped out of her babbling.

"Here! Let me fix that!" Her hands reached for the tie, her nimble fingers adjusting it into a bow. I still can't believe I fell in love with this girl. I find it harder to believe she felt the same way. I have overheard her rival reporter saying I'm the kind of guy Carly couldn't bear to even be around with. How we managed to stay together for ten months is nothing short of a miracle. "There." She said smiling bright that she was done fixing the tie. I looked at the mirror again and saw that she made a perfect bow of it. I looked to her to thank her but I could not hold back what I said next.

"Carly." I brought my face to her level and looked directly at her glasses trying to see the eyes beneath them.

"Y-yes." She stammered under my gaze. My right hand reached for her face, ignoring her blush at the contact.

"You…" I started to say unsure of I how to word it right, might as well say it as I wish. "Are not seriously wearing that to the party are you?" I told her bluntly.

"Eh?" She stepped back sounding surprised, confused and a little disappointed from what I said as she started shaking her head. "But I thought the dress looked great on me when I tried it on at the store." She said pouting as she then started inspecting what was wrong with her dress. Holding the skirt up and swinging it around.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." I told her. No. Why would it be the dress? If anything the dress looked like it was made just for her. The lilac ball gown's satin cloth hugged her in the right places showing off her curves. The sequined pattern and a rose sewed on just above her left hip made her look like a true princess. And it also didn't hurt that it didn't look awkward on her in a certain place. I almost blushed at the thought but held myself in check. She looked elegant and just simply beautiful. The only problem was... "I'm talking about your glasses." I said indifferently as I folded my arms across my chest. It distracted away from her beauty.

"What about my glasses?" she said seemingly unaware of how much it ruins her whole attire. I held her shoulders and pushed her in front of a full length mirror hoping she would see for herself what was wrong. She just looked at my mirror image mentally inquiring to me what was wrong with her reflection. Seeing as this was going nowhere I proceeded to take off her glasses in a single swoop of my hand and held them up high.

"Ah! Jack! What are you doing?" She shouted loudly to the point of almost shrieking at my ear as she tried to grab for her glasses even resorting to jumping for it. It was useless though as I was far much taller than her.

"You shouldn't wear these glasses in the kind of party we're attending." I said walking away from her and put away the glasses in one of the dresser drawers. She fumed at my actions. I could practically see smoke coming out her ears.

"But how will I see?!" She whined lips pouting. "You know I can't see too far without them!" Already knowing she would say something like this I got a box of eye contacts out of the same drawer and handed it to her.

"Here are some contacts go put them on in the bathroom." I commanded her as I pushed her to there.

"How do you even know if these have my prescription?" She said as I opened the bathroom door and motioned for her to go in. Truthfully I stole her glasses on one of her days off to get the prescription for the contacts. But she didn't need to know that.

"I just know all right. So just put them on." Growing impatient I grasped her arm lightly and pulled her in the bathroom as I walked in and then I immediately stepped out.

"But what if I poke my eye out?" she shouted through the door sounding anxious about putting on contacts.

"You won't, you'll be fine." I yelled back to her trying to assure her as I sat myself down on a chair waiting for her to come out.

After an hour of silent waiting I started to get worried that her clumsiness may have gotten the better of her. And that she did somehow end up poking her eye out. Her clumsiness knows no limits witnessing it for myself countless of times. Like the times she would end up walking into a wall when she got herself distracted. Or the times she almost cut herself when she was chopping up vegetables. Or the times she would somehow trip on air. Or the times she would end up leaving her hand on the burning stove. The only reason she hasn't seriously hurt herself was because I would make sure she didn't. Maybe I should check in on her.

I stood up from the chair walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Carly? Is everything okay in there?" I asked worried but kept my voice calm. When she didn't answer I worried even further. "Hey! Carly!" I said a little louder thinking she just didn't hear me. She still didn't answer. "I'm coming in." I warned. I turned the knob feeling a little better knowing it wasn't locked. Opening the door I saw Carly face towards me surprised at my entrance.

"Jack. Sorry I took so long. I was reapplying my make up since I teared up a little when I put on the contacts." I barely registered her talking as I was awestruck by her beauty. Her eye lashes were lengthened. She had put something around her eye that made them somehow brighter. And with the dress. I was just speechless. "Hey Jack!" Carly yelled reeling me back into reality. I straightened myself up and coughed a bit looking away trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You look great." I said trying to feign casualness. I heard Carly giggle at my loss for words. "We should get going now or we'll be too late." I told her exiting the bathroom choosing to ignore her amusement at my expense. I heard her heels following behind me.

Walking to the door I remembered something I wanted to give to Carly today. I stopped by the doorway. Whilst Carly now complained that we would be late I was looking through the inside pockets of my tuxedo jacket trying to find my second gift. I finally found it in my left chest pocket and pulled out the lavender velvet box.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I greeted to her as I handed the box to her. She picked the lid off. Her smile grew wide seeing its content. She then grasped the necklace diligently lifting it up. The silver butterfly knot and the rain drop amethyst stone glittered as light shone on it. I took it from her and put it around her neck as she lifted her hair out of the way. Clasping it in place I turned her around facing me and marveled again at her beauty. I kissed her sweet lips quickly taking her by surprise. And before she could even react I had already let her go. Leaving her shimmering eyes in a daze. I walked out the apartment and waited in the hallway for her to wake up from the daze I induced on her. I love it when her eyes were like that. They shone brighter than any gem I could ever give to her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

As much as I love this couple. This was hard to write. I'm pretty sure I made Jack OOC. And I'm not all too happy with the dress I picked out for Carly. But overall I'm happy with what I wrote.

So far I've received no answers for my contest. Hmm... Is it really that hard? The glass rose one is pretty easy after all.

**Review Replys**

yugiohgx5dsgrl Glad to know you enjoyed what I wrote. I hope you liked this one too.

Images below. Just take out the spaces when copying and pasting the link on the address bar.

Dress:

http: //www . nexteve . com /images /D /F6218a . JPG

Tux:

http: //sapphiresiren . deviantart . com /art /Seto -and- Seiya - s - Wedding - Kiss - 22676140

Necklace:

http: //www . blueridgespirit . com /images /amethystnecklace1004lg . jpg

Next day's story will feature Ushio and Mikage if I can finish it by then. *cough* o////o *cough* Oh! Look! The Review Button! *runs*

You hear an echo saying "'Till tomorrow! Tomorrow... morrow... row... ow...

~LMG


End file.
